


Sweet as Sugar, or as Cough Drops

by Kaiserkorresponds



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Common Cold, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Martin Blackwood Has a Crush on Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Pining Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Sick Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Sickfic, The Magnus Archives Season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27754948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiserkorresponds/pseuds/Kaiserkorresponds
Summary: "Yes, Martin?"Jon cringed at the croaky rasp of his own voice, mentally cursing both the absolutely horrible cold he had caught as well as the nasty, crackling noise that ensued when he tried to clear his throat with a thick cough.--Jon catches a cold and develops laryngitis !! Which isn't ideal for someone whose job is mainly voice recording, and Martin steps in with some help !! (And Jon finally realizes that he might have just a bit of a crush !!)
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 11
Kudos: 92





	Sweet as Sugar, or as Cough Drops

"Yes, Martin?" 

Jon cringed at the croaky rasp of his own voice, mentally cursing both the absolutely horrible cold he had caught as well as the nasty, crackling noise that ensued when he tried to clear his throat with a thick cough. 

"Was there– something you needed?" 

Martin shuffled nervously in front of the desk. 

"Well, not really, no. But you– you seem like you're a bit ill. Or that you don't feel well, and I was, well, I was wondering if you needed anything?" 

Jon looked over the desk flatly. 

"I am aware that I have a cold, Martin. And no, I don't need anything." He said sharply, or tried to. 

His voice broke painfully on the last syllable and he couldn't quite bite back the wince at the tugging on his vocal chords. He swallowed thickly against the sensation, but the motion burned all the way down from his tongue to his chest, and the last word still cracked pitchily, undermining the entire point. 

Martin wrung his hands anxiously, fidgeting with the ragged edges of his finger nails that Jon had never seen not bitten down to the quick. 

"Well, I thought that you might, might want some cough drops, or a cup of tea. For you know, your voice."

Jon couldn't stop an annoyed frown from forming on his lips. 

"Yes, well, thank you for the offer. I don't need either of those, however." He said as curtly as he could manage. 

"That's alright. I just– just know that it's available, okay? I wanted to offer, with reading the statements and all. I know how hard it can be on your throat anyway, even when you're not sick, and I thought that it's probably even worse now while you're feeling ill."

Jon's frown deepened, and annoyance stirred it's way in his chest. Although it was undercut by a current of something else sweeter, less irritated. 

For all of his fretting, Martin's voice was sweet and quiet, with no hints of pity or judgment. And his pale blue eyes were nothing but sympathetic, the shiny sheen to them radiating soft concern, a warm sort of worry in them that drew out an unwanted spark in Jon's chest. 

"I'll– I'll get back to work, but if you'd like any cough drops, or any tea, just come find me, or tell Tim or Sasha to let me know. I have an entire bag and it's not going anywhere, if you change your mind and you'd like some later." 

He turned quietly, his shoes barely making a sound on the carpet as he padded towards the door. 

"Wait, Martin." 

"Yes, Jon?" Martin twisted back, his blonde curls flopping over his forehead. "Was there something you wanted?" 

Jon cleared his throat again, wincing at the harsh sting, and at the blush he could feel rising up to stain his cheeks. "Just a– a cup of tea, if you wouldn't mind. And, erm, if you still have any of the honey flavor of the lozenges?" 

Martin's face broke out into a soft smile.

"Of course, Jon. I'll be right back. Don't record anything until I get back, okay? You'll feel much better once you have something hot to drink and a few soothers."

Jon nodded abruptly, watching Martin's soft form disappear into the hallway, and fighting the sudden tightness in his throat had nothing to do with illness, no matter how much he tried to write it off as a by-product of the cold.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed please consider checking me out on Tumblr @Kaiserkorresponds !!


End file.
